


What is Love

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he’s in college, Aomine’s philosophy professor gives them an assignment. Write about love. That’s it. That’s all the guidance they get.</p><p>Aomine isn’t sure what to write. If there is a definition of love, he doesn’t really know it.</p><p>To him, love is a pair of eyes that carry winter’s chill in their wide blue depths but that are never, ever cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of kind of in a slump - it happens to me sometimes. So I write short pieces until I am up to working on my longer works.

When he’s in college, Aomine’s philosophy professor gives them an assignment. Write about love. That’s it. That’s all the guidance they get.

Aomine isn’t sure what to write. If there is a definition of love, he doesn’t really know it.

To him, love is a pair of eyes that carry winter’s chill in their wide blue depths but that are never, ever cold.

Love is a smile, rarely given but so beautiful it steals his breath when it appears.

Love is a slender body curled up next to his in bed, reading some obscure book while he flips between basketball games.

Love is the burn in his throat as they walk under the cherry blossoms and a warm hand creeps its way into his.

The feel of damp skin pressed against his, moving and rocking with him, is love.

Soft sighs and low cries amid the rustling of sheets and creaking bedsprings. Love.

A bond that bends but doesn’t break, no matter the stubbornness in that slim back or how much of an ass Aomine himself can be.

His name falling softly from lips he’s kissed a thousand times and will kiss millions more before he departs this world.

A return of his own smile, his own joy.

The gift he can’t repay.

Forgiveness that was given before he finally asked for it under the cover of night, face buried against a shoulder so much smaller than his yet somehow so much stronger.

A feeling so fierce, so deep, so big he wonders how mere flesh and blood can contain it.

All these things and more are what comes to mind when Aomine thinks of love. As he walks out of his classroom to find Kuroko waiting for him, he realizes maybe he will have something to write about after all.


End file.
